Violet's Big Date
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Violet is going on her big date with the person she loves to a place where you might recognize a few cameos.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Violet's Big Date

Ladies' Night at the House of Mouse

By, Clayton Overstreet

The private jet landed in San Fran Tokyo and Violet Parr disembarked alone. She wore a black dress worth more than her house which hugged her amazingly well. Violet was no longer the little girl she had been years ago, but an eighteen year old woman who actually had a body a little better than her mom's at that age. Not hard since she had done a lot of training, fighting villains, and had to actually use her muscles rather than being superhumanly stretchy. It had been years since she had been the shy girl who hid her face behind her hair, but she still felt like blushing as the driver of the limousine waiting for her gave her a once over. She was already nervous about who she was meeting and what they were going to do. Well what she was pretty sure they were going to do. Not that she did not want to do it. She was ready. But it was like being ready to get on the scariest rollercoaster in the world. It was going to be fun, intense, and she was probably going to scream, but have a lot of fun doing it.

It took all of her willpower to keep from blushing or turning invisible at that last thought and she focused on not falling down the stairs from the plane in the dress which hugged her hips, but still had a slit revealing one leg. She was in high heels, a pair of emerald earrings, and a touch of makeup. She was grateful when the driver closed the door sealing her in the back of the limo and let out a happy squeal. Inside her head Joy danced around happily flipping switches in the control room and presenting her butt so Disgust and Sadness and the new girl Lust could occasionally slap it. "Yahoo!"

Violet had been waiting for this night for a long time. She had been in a serious relationship for months and had been engaged for weeks. (See "Violet's Partner" on by this author for the details. Also read the reviews to see why I felt the sudden need to do another of these. Ha!). The week before had been her eighteenth birthday. Personally she would have preferred to be with her fiancé, but it was obviously a day to spend with her family instead. So they had put off their tête-à-tête for a week. It was the right thing to do. After all her family had shared her for graduation and two years before she had started crime fighting by herself and she was moving out soon. They deserved at least that much.

For Violet though, while fun, it had delayed a night she had been hoping for by another week that seemed like years. That was the problem with dating someone older. Neither of them liked it, but waiting until she was eighteen was not just the law, it was a good idea. Their relationship already had enough hiccups, the ten year age difference between them being just the start of "complicated".

Thankfully she had a lot to distract herself. Sky High was not exactly an easy school to go to most days and she had started there shortly after middle school when she and her family had taken up being superheroes. Then there were the villain fights. Not easy and once she and her family had only been saved from certain doom by a platypus. Perry the Platypus actually. Violet still felt embarrassed that she had not recognized him until he put on his hat. She also had friends and other social obligations. At least she had been on a few dates. How could she not love someone who was almost superhumanly gorgeous, a genius, and who felt that Violet should be treated like a princess.

She looked down at her dress. Growing up in the government's superhuman witness protection program had not exactly been too terrible, but they sure had not been able to afford clothes like this on her parents' salaries. Not with them working the kind of jobs that lowered the risk of their powers being found out about accidentally. That had happened a few times and the only part worse than hiding what hey could do was uprooting their lives when they messed up.

Thank the gods that was over. And between selling their superhero stories to Hollywood, merchandising, and various other ways of using their powers they were not exactly poor any more. Neither were they filthy rich, but the adults certainly did not have to push papers in a cubicle any more.

Her fiancé however was head of a multinational corporation that was merging with Edna Mode's and taking up the mantle of outfitting heroes. Maybe not the best idea considering, but then what did Violet know about Edna either? Something told her that a woman who had the technology to create suits that mimicked superpowers or who knew her parents. It was all too easy picturing the tiny woman in a jumpsuit at the center of some gigantic destructive device. Anyone who could baby-sit for Jack since his powers had come in definitely had some dangerous skills.

Speaking of dangerous skills the limo pulled up to a large building. It was getting dark, but that hardly mattered. There were spotlights, a red carpet, and a huge line of people waiting to get in. And there waiting for her was the love of her life. Violet felt her heart flutter as the driver got out and came to open the door for her. Mirage came to the door, wearing a glittering silver sequin gown, and extended a hand to help her out and then pulled her into a deep kiss.

Violet was not sure which made her head swirl more. That she was kissing a woman who made most supermodels look like hags who was also a genius and had ninja skills on top of it. Or that whenever she did it seemed that Mirage was just as happy to be kissing her. Hot and heavy breath flowed across Violet's face, their tongues danced in their mouths, and hard nipples rubbed together as they pressed close. How was that even possible that she had such an effect on a woman like that?

Violet had asked her once. Mirage had responded by saying, "Are you kidding? You're young, hot, you're a superhero, and you love me. I know I'm hot but… well even if you weren't becoming so attractive, just how kind and trusting of me you are would melt my heart. I can hardly believe someone as good as you even likes me. I mean I know I'm good looking, but… well that doesn't usually help matters."

"Why not?"

"Because people either think I'm out of their league or I am and they think I'm not. Plus the last guy I was with was a deranged psychopath who I saw kill several good people because of his twisted obsessions and if I had screwed up even once would have probably melted the skin from my bones." Not exactly a steep grading curve when you thought about it, Violet had to admit. "Then you and I clicked and I don't see any reason to poke holes in it. Yes, I could be with anyone I want and I want to be with you and treat you the way you deserve. Considering you've saved the world, that's a pretty high standard."

That was going through her mind as they kissed and Violet was in a limbo of pure bliss when suddenly mirage's hands slid down and firmly gripped her butt making her jump. "Eek!"

Mirage giggled and stepped jack, looking their arms together. "I've been dying to do that for months."

Violet felt herself blush and her skin began to vanish for a moment. She was not sure if she wanted to yell or laugh, but she was smiling and she looked up into Mirage's eyes and said, "Um, you didn't have to stop." She felt her body shivered as he imagined doing the same, wondering what Mirage's bottom would feel like under her fingers.

Mirage bent down and kissed Violet's ear, biting softly and eliciting a gasp from the girl. Then she whispered, "Later." Violet felt her legs wobble and she moaned in her throat. She wanted to just go off someplace now. She almost said as much when her stomach grumbled, making Mirage giggle again and sending a wave of embarrassment through her body. "Come on; let's get you something to eat. You're a young woman with a busy night ahead of her. We've got to keep your strength up."

"Uh yeah, I could eat," Violet said, trying to walk normally while her mind raced. Between the tight dress and imagining what Mirage had in mind she had to lean on the taller woman for support so she could walk straight. She glanced to the side where Mirage's dress was split from cleavage all the way down to her belly button, exposing the sides of her breasts. Then she looked up and saw Mirage watching her look and started to look away.

Leaning against her Mirage said, "It's okay lover. I like it when you look." She then looked over Violet and it felt almost like being touched. Violet could feel Mirage's gaze on her skin and somehow deep inside her too.

Violet felt like a weak little girl. Part of her just wanted to submit to Mirage. To tell her to do whatever she wanted and lay there. Learning her own desires too because truthfully she knew she wanted to do a lot of things, but was not one hundred percent sure what those things were. She was just certain that Mirage knew and could teach her.

On the other hand she was a superhero now, a grown woman, and had faced off with forces that should have been far scarier than the prospect of being in the arms of a gorgeous femme fatale. She should take some control. Mirage was her partner. They were supposed to be equals.

So she twirled around to face Mirage, startling her, and stood up on her toes. Violet caught Mirage's lower lip in her teeth and tugged a little, staring into Mirage's wide eyes. A hand reached out and ran through silky white hair and the other landed on Mirage's hip. She was tempted to go lower, but was not sure that if she did she would be able to stop. Especially When mirage melted in her arms and moaned, obviously as willing to submit to Violet as Violet had been to her.

Spinning around and taking her arm from the other side to support her Violet said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Clearing her throat Mirage blushed a little too and said, "Violet you never have to apologize for that. I love what you do to me and if you want anything from me, you don't even have to ask."

"Ditto," Violet said. "Ghost" was one of Mirage's favorite movies. Both of them froze for a moment, the world dropping away. But they managed to take deep breaths and headed for the door. "Shouldn't we get in line?"

"I made reservations." They walked up to the door of the newest House of Mouse restaurant, which had opened only a month before. "I found out about this place when I came to talk to some college kids in the area. Real genius types who used to work with that Callahan guy before he went nuts and started stealing tech and attacking the city."

Violet looked down. "I suppose this is to make up for our last date."

"Don't be like that Vi. I know you had to rush off to fight a bad guy. I am disappointed I don't get you all to myself, but I'm proud of you and if the world ends we won't have any time together." She nudged Violet. "Fortunately this town has six superheroes of their own, so no matter what happens tonight, you're staying with me, understand? I don't care if the world blows up, I'm not letting you out of might sight tonight. I've waited too long to have all of you to myself."

Smiling hugely Violet nodded. "I promise."

The line was full of strange people and creatures. Disney original characters. Marvel Comics characters. Mostly female. A gorilla in a tux was manning the door. He glared at Negaduck who was brandishing a chainsaw. "Listen Mac, you ain't on the list. Besides, it's Ladies' Night, women only!" He jerked his thumb to the banner over the

"Why you big ape! I'll tear you limb from limb!" He revved the saw.

Violet was sure the hulking gorilla with a mouth full of sharp teeth could handle himself, but she didn't bother to find out. With a though she wrapped the anthropomorphic waterfowl in a force field bubble and launched him into the air until he disappeared into the distance. Several other people, including guys and a few guys dressed as women, immediately got out of line and walked away.

Pretending nothing happened the two of them walked up to the gorilla and Mirage said, "Mirage and Violet Incredible."

Violet bit her lip hearing that. Mirage had put her foot down when she proposed. "I'm taking your last name and that's all there is to it." Violet had not argued too hard because the thought made her whole body tingle.

The bouncer checked his clipboard and then grunted with a nod and moved aside for them. Tarzan dropped down from above somewhere wearing a loincloth and a white bow tie and said, "Hey Jim, I heard there was a problem."

"Nah, it's good," he growled as they passed by the two of them.

Inside the room was large with a stage and a lot of booths, tables, and even a distant bar. There were a few men around the place, but they were all staff. The clientele were all women. Violet even recognized a few. There was a couple at one table, a redheaded girl in a tight black dress and a green skinned woman in green and black. Kim Possible and her long time nemesis Shego. From the way they were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes the enmity had clearly dimmed over the years. Or maybe not, she thought naughtily. You heard about hero-villain couples who were at each other's throats one moment and in bed the next all the time.

"Is this a lesbian hang out?" Violet asked.

"Not exactly," Mirage said. "House of Mouse is a trendy restaurant chain, but I hear lately a lot of women have been sort of staking this one out for themselves. One review says it's on its way to being taken over by lesbians. They even have a specific ladies' night and I thought we might be more comfortable. Was I wrong?"

"No," Violet said. It was actually nice to be out with Mirage someplace where nobody would think they stood out. "I like it."

They passed by the bar. Princess Elsa was picking up some drinks. A large table had been reserved for a bunch of the Disney Princesses. They had a cake. Apparently it was Snow White's 80th birthday. Sleeping Beauty was hanging all over her. Rumor had it the two were sleeping together since everyone found out that Prince Charming just wandered around the woods looking for princesses to kiss and marry. They had finally started asking "How many times did you do this before you met me?"

It was not just them either. Cinderella, ex-wife number three from the Prince's harem, was in the lap of her fairy godmother while Merida was necking with Mulan, the two having met on Once Upon a Time. Moana meanwhile was having a tickle fight with Nami and her girlfriend, hot blond lifeguard, using flowers and Pocahontas and Tiana watched with interest. Tiana's tongue hung out a little, almost three feet, a side effect of a curse she had been under once that she discovered onenight when the Swan Princess told her "Put it on my bill." Next to them Belle had a gorgeous French maid in her lap tickling her with a feather duster. A young looking girl with bits of candy in her hair and a pink tiara named Venelope sat nearby watching them. "Hey Belle, aren't you married?"

The maid said, "We are French!"

"What does that mean?"

"Two things. One: we are not stranger to 'ow you say 'open marriages'." The maid winked playfully at her, making Venelope blush a little. "We all like to play ze games, no?"

Belle sighed. "I love being a princess and my relationship is good, but I have to admit my husband isn't exactly the man I fell in love with."

"What's the second thing it means to be French?" Venelope asked.

The maid smiled wickedly. "It ees a cliché but if you think 'er 'usband was 'airy, you should see Belle naked! I swear Cruella would make 'erself a 'ole new wardrobe!"

"Hey, be quiet!"

"Learn to speak with a French accent!"

Two chefs, a woman and a man with a rat in a chef's hat on his shoulder stuck their heads out of the kitchen door and shouted, "Oui!" The rat didn't bother Mirage or Violet. Their dress designer, Arandale's in New York, used rats and pigeons in her work, somehow controlling them while singing.

A fox-woman, Maid Marian, sniffed Venelope and said, "Did you know you smell like you've been eating strawberry taffy?"

Smiling playfully the girl shrugged. "That's 'Taffita', technically." She licked her lips. "We play all kinds of games together. Unfortunately she was busy tonight. It's good to be the princess."

"I'll say." A black haired mermaid, Melody, had her arm around Wendy Darling's hip while the girl in the blue night dress just smiled and thought happy thoughts. In Melody's hair Tinker Bell and the queen of Fairy Hollow were snuggling, allowing the mermaid to float. "Mom would agree with me, but she decided to stay home and baby-sit Wendy's adopted sons for us while we're out. Though her friend Megera is coming over to keep her company once they are all in bed." Everyone knew Wendy was on the rebound after breaking up with a girl named Alice, who had been a little crazy and tended to put anything that said "Eat me" right into her mouth, no questions asked. The girl had been caught in a strip poker club in Wonderland where a bunch of playing cards had been taking off their suits and Wendy had broken it off, needing someone more stable in her life to help raise her adopted kids. Though rumor was she was also still carrying a torch for her first girlfriend, Princess Tiger Lily. Meanwhile Ariel's grandfather Poseidon had introduced her to Meg after she read some actual Greek myths and broke up with Hercules before their life started imitating mythology.

Life is rarely as simple as it seems in cartoons.

"Maybe it's just me but none of them look old enough to drink." Violet said.

"It's Baby Herman syndrome. Happens a lot. That mermaid's mom still looks the same as when she got married. Though her father is Triton, son of Poseidon, so who knows if she's just immortal or not. There are a lot of people out there who are basically old people trapped in younger bodies. Happens, especially to superheroes, all the time. Leave it to the bar tenders to check IDs and mind our own business." She nodded off to the side.

At the bar a tall lanky purple skinned woman with long equally purple hair was hitting on Elsa now that her hands were full with a tray of drinks. "Hey babe, I hear you're holding out for 2019 to find out if you're getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend. You should give me a try. They say once you go Mim, you never need a him."

Elsa responded by flicking a pinkie. A blast of cool air hit her in the shoulder and the woman changed from tall and gorgeous to an ugly old creep. "Forget it. I heard the last time someone hooked up with you they turned green and got spots. Besides, like I tell my sister and all my friends, you don't hook up with people you just met."

Rubbing her icicle covered arm the old woman giggled. "Talk about getting the cold shoulder."

A little further down Gothel raised a glass in salute as Ursula the sea witch wrapped her in tentacles. "Frigid bitch. No wonder you're still single."

"Check out the Japanese couple," Mirage said and Violet saw a girl in a red ribbon, a dark full body dress with a broom next to her chatting with another woman with a sketchbook.

"Can I move yet Ursula?"

"Just a few more minute Kiki, I promise. You're just so beautiful you know you're my favorite subject…"

"Yeah, yeah I love you too, but I'm getting hungry…"

Further on was another couple. Neither very pretty though they dressed in expensive looking clothes, one a red dress and the other in furs. Both looked kind of evil actually. "God Cruella, you look so hot in fur. Though of course I prefer the feel of alligator skin."

"Don't I know it, my darling Medusa?"

They hurried past them and finally Mirage stopped at a booth near the stage. They slid in and immediately picked up their menus. Mirage said, "Seems like the chef's special tonight is sushi."

"Hope the mermaid doesn't mind."

A waitress came by, a tall woman with red hair and a crown. "Can I tale your—ah!" She bent forward and suddenly sprouted wings through the back of her uniform. Her skin turned blue, she grew a tail and her teeth lengthened into fangs. Roaring she straightened up and her eyes glowed red for a moment. "Sorry about that. I have a condition. Must be sunset. I lose a lot of uniforms that way." Her claws had burst out of her shoes.

Keeping a straight face Mirage elbowed Violet to get her to stop staring. "Not a problem miss…" She red the "woman's" nametag. "Demona. I'll have the yellow-fin and some wasabi and the kelp roles."

"I'll have the same," Violet said. The gargoyle left and she said to Mirage, "You know Mirage, Californians are weird."

Before she could answer a passing cat woman with black hair, brown fur, and glowing green eyes said, "Your name's Mirage too?" She looked at the princess table. "Hey Jasmine honey! I found another girl named Mirage! Remember that bet we made? Now you have to do that thing!"

"Come on Mirage, you can't really make me do that! If you weren't a goddess I'd be in so much trouble for sleeping with a woman. I'm Muslim for Allah's sake!"

Walking away from them, tail lashing, she said, "A promise is a promise. Don't worry. I'll be gentle… at first."

Violet said, "Dear gods, what have I done?"

Mirage smirked. "Judging by the smirk on that princess's face, I'd say nothing she doesn't secretly want to do." Violet felt something rub her thigh and realized it was Mirage's leg. "I do wonder if we'll be doing whatever it is too."

Violet moaned and then rubbed back. "God your silk stockings feel so smooth…"

"I'm not wearing any stockings."

"Wow…" he heard Mirage kick off a shoe and followed suit. Under the table they played footsy and held hands, giggling and wriggling more as their toes touched and they rubbed their legs together.

They almost didn't notice when their waitress returned with their foot and set it in front of them, rolling her eyes and muttering, "Humans…" before walking off.

They might have been a little self conscious except something happened at a nearby table. A beautiful woman who looked to be in her thirties wearing a tight woman's tux with fishnet stockings stood up as another much younger woman came in. The new girl had black hair with a purple streak in it. She wore a slinky yellow dress over boots and seemed too cool to be impressed by anything, though her eyes wandered over the other woman as she approached. She blew a pink bubblegum bubble.

"Go-go, I'm glad you made it."

"Sorry I'm late Aunt Cass," the girl said stepping forward and putting her hands around the older woman's hips.

"Oh baby, I've told you not to call me Aunt Cass when we're in public. I know I told all of Hiro's friends to call me that but when we're out on a date…"

The girl smirked. "But you blush so prettily when I do… so woman up and get used to it." She leaned in and gave the woman a kiss. Cass melted into it and let Go-go dip her back. When they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes and then Cass playfully blew a bubble with Go-go's gum. They laughed and sat down at the table. Violet found it interesting the way one flopped down nonchalantly and the other sat cross legged on the chair.

Feeling bold with another couple who seemed happy even though their age gap was even bigger than her and Mirage's Violet picked up a piece of sushi with her fingers and instead of eating it dipped it in wasabi and held it up for Mirage. "We have the same order. Open wide."

Mirage did so and then wrapped her lips around Violet's offering and her fingers, nipping the tips of her fingers. She sucked as Violet pulled them free, lips stretching as she tried to hold on and Violet freed herself with a pop. Then still chewing she picked up a kelp roll and returned the favor, Violet opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Mirage tickled Violet's tongue, drawing little circles on it before Violet closed her mouth around her fingers too. When she pulled free Violet swallowed it whole and grabbed Mirage's hand, kissing her fingers just above the sparking engagement ring, her own sparkling right next to it as she laced their fingers together.

Pressed close they spent the next little while just feeding each other and kissing in between. Their tongues burned a bit from the sauce, but Mirage ordered some sparkling cider, since Violet was still too young to drink. Besides, neither of them wanted to be under the influence of alcohol and miss anything that was happening. When the food was gone they wrapped each other in their arms and just sat there, enjoying the feel of being full and with the one they loved.

At the princess table, Maleficent and the Wicked Queen as joined Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, making a sandwich with the two younger women between them. Meanwhile Cinderella and her fairy godmother had somehow Bibbidi-boppity-booed her stepsisters in, wearing leather corsets while her stepmother, in a similar outfit and leather dog collar with leash, served everyone drinks. It was getting pretty crowded at their table, but nobody seemed to mind. Wendy was whispering sweet nothings into melody's ears about what she'd like to do to her in the mermaid lagoon underneath a magic moon. The two of them, glittering with pixie dust, practically shot up to the ceiling. Ah, young love.

Minnie mouse came on stage, "Okay ladies, in a moment we're going to show you some classic cartoons! But first we've got a special live performance for you. So without further delay, give a big hand to Jessica Rabbit and the Magic Harp!"

The curtains parted and revealed Jessica Rabbit, in a blue dress instead of her classic red, with long white gloves. Next to her was another woman. If you could call her that. From the waist up, much like the mermaid, she was a beautiful woman with golden blond hair, a nice body, and a pretty face. From the waist down she was a golden harp. They both bowed and then Jessica took a seat on a stool, sliding over so that she faced the harp who wrapped her arms around the statuesque redhead, caressing her and making Jessica purr as her breasts practically enveloped the harp's human torso.

Reaching out Jessica ran her hands over the harp's strings, filling the room with sweet tones and making her cry out as she tested the tones. Next to her Mirage said quietly, "I think she found her G-chord." Violet had to bury her mouth against the woman's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

Jessica began to play and the two of them sang in harmony.

"Baby when you play me, baby you hold me you always make me feel all right.

Baby when you pluck me, I wish you'd pluck me all through the night.

Pluck me!

Pluck me where my strings are tight.

Pluck me!

Baby your fingers make me feel so right.

When you hold me to you, baby we are such a sight."

The two shared a deep passionate kiss and then pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes as they continued to sing. At the princess table Rapunzel said, "Well that's certainly not the usual morning lineup…"

Oblivious to the rest of the world, their voices harmonizing they went on. Both of them vibrating distractingly with the tones of the harp's strings.

"Pluck me!

"Nothing else makes me feel just right.

Pluck me baby! Pluck me all through the night…

I need you. I need your fingers on me. Baby don't play so light.

Pluck me!"

As the last note of the harp died away leaving both her and Jessica breathing hard and still wrapped around each other eyes locked the room exploded into thunderous applause. Though Cinderella's Step-family waited until she gave them permission to clap. Her fairy godmother waved her wand and the room exploded into fireworks, almost settling Wendy's dress on fire as she and Melody still floated above the room. It also mildly annoyed Mary Poppins who was having tea on the ceiling with Tarzan's wife Jane and the new Skywalker girl, suggesting that they might like to join her at an art exhibit of some erotic chalk art. People clapped and whistled and begged for an encore. There were also a few propositions thrown in.

Demona came by with a blue drink. No alcohol, but with a pink umbrella and a fruity smell to it. She pointed to where a beautiful black woman with hair even whiter than Mirage's, if possible, sat watching them. Her body was covered in glowing tattoos and she winked playfully. "From the lady."

"Tell princess Kida," Mirage said stiffly. "That she may be Disney's first black princess, Atlantis may have some really freaky sexual customs, and she may have enough experience to put Wonder Woman to shame, but my girl is taken."

When Demona took the drink away Violet said, "What was that about?"

Mirage said, "That drink is sort of a code. To see if you wanted to meet her for a quickie in the bathroom."

A redhead at a nearby table gasped on hearing that and turned to her girlfriend. "Did you hear that Stacy? I am so telling mom!"

She rolled her eyes. "Candice, give it up already."

"Oh," Violet said, blushing bright red. She glanced at the other woman who was getting the drink back. She looked a little disappointed as Demona gave her the message, but shrugged and mouthed "your loss". Then suddenly Queen Titania appeared with the Three Sisters, snatched the drink, and the four of them were blocking the Atlantian princess from view. "Um, thanks for taking care of that."

"You don't mind? I was afraid I overstepped my bounds."

"No, um, actually I'd say that since we're engaged it's totally your job." She raised her voice a bit. "I mean if anyone in here tried to hit on you, I'm going to throw them so far it'll make that duck guy out front feel like he got off easy."

Mirage smiled and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "You are… Incredible."

000

The rest of the time at the club was a blur. Mirage coaxed Violet onto the dance floor after the cartoons and the two of them spent time lost in each other's eyes. Meanwhile if Gwenpool, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Terrible Eye, X-23, and Spider-Gwen had not been there on some sort of weird heroine orgy-date, Rapunzel would have taken out half the building when she started dancing to "I whip my hair back and forth." They finally stopped her and made her go sit down with her mistress, a dark haired woman named Cassandra, ordering them two glasses of tang and tying them firmly to their seats with her hair. Rapunzel muttered darkly, "If I had my frying pan…"

"Just sit there and read a book or two or three," She-hulk said.

Mirage and Violet could have spent forever there, but Violet stopped after a few songs and took Mirage's hand, dragging her away and to the exit. Mirage smiled and called the limo. The driver almost had an accident with some crazed toad valet, but he managed to evade the other car and they got in. Not that it mattered really. With the things Mirage did to her vehicles you could crash it into Godzilla and Godzilla would probably come out second best.

Whatever happened in the back seat of the car when they stopped again it was outside a hotel. Mirage got out seemingly alone and wrapped in a coat with only her wallet, instructing the driver to return for "us" the next morning. Strangely when she got inside to the desk to confirm her reservation the man asked if she indeed needed the king sized bed and a voice seemingly from thin air giggled. She got her room key and hurried off.

In the room she stripped off the coat revealing a sexy red lace bra and matching panties. She laughed as if someone was tickling her and fell on the bed, which dimpled on either side of her as if invisible knees were pressed into the mattress, straddling her. Then her body did the same, her breast and butt each gaining a deep imprint as if under an invisible hand and her neck ballooning out as if an invisible mouth were sucking on it. She moaned and arched into her lover's embrace.

"Mm, who needs blindfolds?"

Violet's voice in her ear said, "When we get back to the island, I want to put you in those antigravity restraints you used on us when we were being held prisoner."

"Anything you want Violet," Mirage purred. "Anything. But for now, let's even things up…" She grabbed a remote off the nightstand and hit a few buttons. The curtains closed and the lights went out, leaving them both in total darkness.

000

The next morning Violet woke up first. Mirage lay sleeping on her pillow, a contented smile on her face. Violet had woken up the night before as her fiancé had spooned against her, playing with her hair and kissing the back of her neck before going to sleep again. Well her hair and a few other things she thought with a grin.

Absently she ran her fingers through the snow white hair. Bending down she kissed mirage's check and then just lay there staring at her as a beam of light came through the curtains. It hit her white hair and made her look like an angel. Then she gently lay her head on Mirage's chest and just lay there, taking in her smell of expensive perfume, their dinner, and… other things that, had she been sprinkled with pixie dust, would have slammed Violet so hard into the ceiling it would have left an imprint of her whole body and possibly send her into the room above them. The sound of her lover's beating heart thudded in her ear.

Mirage woke up at some point and wrapped her arms around Violet, bending down to kiss the top of her head and twirl a lock of Violet's blue-black hair around one finger. The feel of her naked body in her arms. The contented smile on her face. Gods, how amazing was it that she could make someone so young and vibrant love her like this? Her whole life men and women had lusted after her, but it was clear that Violet could spend the rest of her life just happily held in Mirage's warm embrace. And by god, Mirage had every intention of making sure that happened. Though maybe not only that, she thought with a naughty thrill going down her spine as she ran the flat of her palm along Violet's back and gently cupped the side of one of her breasts, which were much bigger than Mirage's own. She grinned as Violet's fingers lightly gripped her buttock's, finding them soft yet firm.

Neither was up for much at the moment. Their bodies ached. Violet's from doing things she had never done before. Mirage's from doing things she had not done in a long time and had not done right in even longer. Violet had been surprisingly inventive and willing to experiment. Internet research or just natural talent? Mirage wondered. It would be a good hour… maybe half an hour, before they were up to trying again. She was sure.

Then Violet pulled the sheets over them and things began to happen. Guess I was wrong, Mirage thought happily as Violet added yet another hickey to their growing collection.

Author's Note

If you enjoyed this story or like similar ones or would like some help writing your own, I recommend the book "The Lesbian M.I.L.F. Seduction Manual" By, C.D. Overstreet now available from Amazon along with some of my other books like "How to be an Anime Character" "24/7: They are always watching" "The Complete Lesbian Storybook" (A collection of fairy tales) "Lesbian Jokes of a Positive Nature" and "The Woman Your Mother Warned You About".

Please review this fic and tell me what you think. I need feedback to write better, but if you do criticize, make sure it's constructive criticism and not just whining. Though I suppose the whining and complaining can be inspiring too in a way. For example I was not going to do another Incredibles story so soon after the last one, but then I got a review on the last one in which someone who did not even leave contact information went on a long rant in bad spelling and all caps about how wrong it is to be gay. They said that it was better to be like animals because they don't do the whole same sex thing. Which of course is wrong. I wrote a whole Wild Kratts fic about it which you can read. Some gay male swans made the news not too long ago. Every animal with 2 genders has some same-sex couples. I once owned a lesbian dog. Some species have even lost males entirely and continue to successfully breed. Really they should have checked their facts before making a blanket statement like that.

So I upped the ante and gave Mirage and Violet a lovely night together and then threw in a lot of other Disney characters. You're welcome.


End file.
